Noah 10 Reborn, Part 2
Noah 10 Reborn, Part 2 is the second episode of Noah 10: Super Matrix. Previously Previously on Noah 10 Super Matrix and stuff...It's been 5 years since Noah killed Vilgax and got a new Matrix. He and Kierra are 19 and heading for college, but Retaliator is back and is working for a mysterious man. What dafuq will happen!? READ AND FIND OUT Episode Noah and Kierra are packing. (Kierra): Is that everything we need? (Noah): I think so. Let's go. Jack and Erika said they'd meet us outside. Noah and Kierra walked outside. Jack and Erika were in their car. Noah and Kierra got in Noah's car. (Jack): Let's go, collegies! (Erika): Just shut up and drive. They all drove to the college. They parked in front and started walking in. (Noah): Weirdsville University. (Kierra): I still wonder why our city is named Weirdsville... (Jack): Well, weird stuff happens on a daily basis. (Erika): True. They walked inside. Jack and Erika went to their dormitory while Noah and Kierra went to theirs. IN NOAH AND KIERRA'S CLASS (Teacher): Welcome to your first day here, students. My name is Mr. Eachter. Our first lesson of the year will be—BOOM! The wall exploded. Noah and Kierra looked outside. Retaliator was floating above the school. (Noah): Retaliator!? AGAIN!? (Kierra): He's persistent! (Mr. Eachter): EVACUATE THE CLASSROOM! Jack and Erika came charging in. (Erika): We ditched. Fighting aliens beats social studies any day. Retaliator shot another blast. (Retaliator): DIE! Erika put up a shield around the school. (Noah): Okay, Erika, block his blasts from the school. Jack, you and me attack him head on. Kierra, hit him while he's distracted. (Jack, Erika, and Kierra): K. Noah and Jack jumped onto the roof. Noah transformed. (Noah): Lodestar! Jack absorbed the roof. Noah flew up to Retaliator, Jack jumped up. Jack punched Retaliator. Noah magnetized him and shot him to Jack. Jack kicked him up. Kierra then knocked him to the ground. (Kierra): Gotcha. (Retaliator): I'll be back... Retaliator flew away. (Mr. Eachter): You four! Detention! (Erika): What!? It was Retaliator who-- (Mr. Eachter): I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. Fix. Building. Now. LATER... (Jack): That didn't take as long as I thought. (Noah): Yeah. (Kierra): Hey, why are all the TVs and lights and stuff off? (Noah): I just noticed that... (Erika): Maybe THAT has something to do with it! Erika pointed over to a blast of electricity coming from a few blocks away. (Noah): Let's go! Noah and Co. ran over to the area. They saw Retaliator absorbing tech. (Jack): Retaliator don't you ever learn? (Retaliator): Don't YOU ever learn? Retaliator shot a missile at the group. Erika put up a shield. Noah transformed. (Noah): Weatherman! Whoa...this is unexpected. Retaliator punched Noah and knocked him down. Kierra levitated Retaliator and shot him at Jack. Jack kicked Retaliator to the ground. Retaliator Electrocuted all of them. Noah wasn't effected. He got up. (Noah): Hey Retaliderp! Take this! Noah made a cloud above Retaliator. (Retaliator): What are you gonna do? Rain on me? (Noah): Actually, yes. Noah made the cloud rain hard on Retaliator. (Retaliator): OW! THAT KINDA STINGS Retaliator flew off again. Noah detransformed. (Kierra): After him! AT THE POWER PLANT... (Retaliator): With this power, defeating Segurason should be a piece of space cake. Retaliator started absorbing the energy. (Jack): Why does this seem so familiar? (Noah): Don't do it, Retaliator! A Mechamorph named Gizmo tried the same thing once, and it costed him everything! (Retaliator): SHUT UP! (Erika): No u! Erika used a mana lasso and tried to pull Retaliator off. He wouldn't budge. Kierra helped her out, but Retaliator blasted them and continued absorbing. The plant overloaded and caused an explosion. (Noah): Is everyone alright? (Jack, Erika, and Kierra): Yeah. (Retaliator): I'm more than alright... Retaliator got up, and he was a giant robot! (Retaliator): Meet...Super Retaliator! Retaliator shot lasers at the group. Erika made a shield, but it was instantly broken. Kierra levitated a rock and shot it at him. He blasted it and blasted Kierra. Jack absorbed the ground and started punching him. Retaliator kicked Jack away. (Jack): Ow... Noah transformed. (Noah): Swampfire! Better yet... Noah evolved. (Noah): Ultimate Swampfire! Noah shot some fire bombs at Retaliator. They weren't effecting him. He shot a missile at Noah and knocked him through a wall. (Noah): You know, now I'm kinda mad. Noah transformed. (Noah): Super Swampfire! Aw yeah! (Retaliator): DIE SEGURASON! I SHALL NOT FAIL THIS TIME! (Noah): Dream on, Mechamorph Armor Boy. Noah threw some seeds on the ground. Some plant monsters grew and dogpiled on Retaliator. Retaliator blasted them all. Noah jumped up and shot fire at Retaliator. He kicked him in the head. (Noah): Say uncle! SAY UNCLE! SAY IT NAO! (Retaliator): UNCLE! UNCLE! Retaliator's armor turned back to normal. LATER... Retaliator is thrown back into the Null Void. He is suddenly teleported toa lair. His Mechamorph Armor falls off. (???): You failed me again... (Retaliator): I'm sorry sir! Give me one more chance! (???): NO MORE CHANCES! YOU HAVE FAILED ME, FORGENZA, FOR THE LAST TIME! (Retaliator): No, master! NOOO! (Forgenza): DIE Forgenza blasted Retaliator and killed him. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Lodestar *Weatherman (First Appearance) *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Super Swampfire (First Appearance) Villains *Retaliator Trivia *BLOODY GIR *The identity of the mystery villain is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes